When Will I Touch Your Heart Again?
by Part of Youth
Summary: She's been waiting for him ever since he went away to save those precious memories. His grace, that was what's left of her.


"_Come back to me no matter what."_

I've been waiting for him; waiting ever since he went away again to save precious memories and life. It's been a year and I'm already in my second year of college. He's been missing his first. I've been pondering. Pondering over the things we had experienced, shared together and on how I evolved completely alive and of knowing around him. He will never change with all the way those principles remain along with his very spirit that I could _still _feel. I may not be like this outside as I'm constantly hiding all the pains of longing, but I do think a lot and I'm certain that this would end in happiness _as I have always hoped_, with him, in his life.

It's a rainy spring. The weather is very quiet today. The atmosphere brought about by the refreshing dew absorbs both sadness and blossoming. I'm to follow my usual weekend routine that I find more worthwhile than going anywhere somewhere. He left me his keys in his little place, now that he tried living independently from his father and sister when he was still here. I understood it was his method to disconnect. Nonetheless, I'm to maintain its lively and neat entirety, the way he should feel when he comes back. _Anytime_, he will be coming. I'm always ready, holding on to a vow we've made so dear – he was never able to answer verbally leaving me only with a sign of 'yes' in a smile as he left faraway: the loneliest day of my life. I do planting in the park oftentimes as well. I smile at this habits that I seem to get used to. Still, owning this moment, the presence of this setting eases my paranoia. Its maintenance affects the impression of homecoming.

I furthered. He already went away before and came back safe and sound, but I still wish I could've been with him whatever his sufferings may be, like how I used to be in his early battles, but I must protect myself for him while he sacrifices in this final battle _as it might appear_. What we have in between us is something crucial. He's been too noble and reckless and I've been too loud and shallow over the events in which he always used to do what irritates me the most. Now it is what makes me breathe. I learned. It didn't take me too long to have realized what my heart really feels. _I love him._ I've loved him ever since the first day of knowing him. I wholeheartedly accepted this with all my willpower and I hold on. Now, it's been almost a year, a year of waiting without hesitations.

I've stepped through different walks of life already and I can't help but wonder on how he endure with as he fight. It may be too absurd to tell if no one had ever expressed their affections on me, but I've always been drifting away, completely involved to his inner views, magnified and cherished, long enough to have not realized the track of time. Capable of sensing the little planets I've created with other people; my connection will always find its way to aim what it instinctively needs; to feel his presence, to be with him.

Sometimes, I unconsciously feel afraid, a feeling in which I am never really capable of taking away from this reality. He will come back, but what if this is not the end of fighting. He also has a world in which I do not belong. He's a celestial being and I'm a mere human. I've known it from his family and I didn't need to rethink in accepting this fate that a battles might end, but another might arouse and a struggle to find a setting in peaceful perpetuity begin. Even so, fear is the heart of love and I'll go wherever he may reside as l can, no matter what it takes me, as long as I can feel his soul. He is still my very strength.

I'm waiting. For a year without him beside me, I continue to remain strong and have his life-giving virtues deep in me in all welcoming. I never lose hope, having made up a calendar to our countdown to the days of perseverance. I'm still facing the hopeful bright sun.

I'm done tidying his things, his whole personality in this little setting. Being a youthful lady makes me smile emptily on how I was able to survive until a sudden click of his very door spiraled my whole being.

I sensed everything in front of me in a strike of a beautiful surprise.

He came back with a smile so frail yet filled with genuine happiness. He seemed so certain of what he is doing and of what he is about to do like a man; _now a man_. I couldn't move.

"I'm home, Ai," still with the gentlest smile on his face. A sign of maturity, a sign to the eternity we desired for.

Tears started coming out of my eyes. I'm crying; I can't stop it. I unconsciously run towards him and hugged him the way I really wanted to, tight, so that he wouldn't let go anymore. He didn't say a thing, but when I felt his hands land on my back, I could sense that he smiled even more as if he was not surprised to have found me inside.

"I'm sorry that this took me a while."

He looked at me, now grinning just the way he is. I still can't stop crying. I finally spoke:

"You know… even though I'm to forget everything… I knew I am and always will be bound to fall in love with you."

I professed my love that we've both been feeling for the first time. He laughed lovingly.

"Okay then, let's settle this, from now on, I will never let go of you. Most importantly, we'll be together. Now, would that –!"

I kissed him. We kissed innocently as long as it ever lasted. I was so happy I couldn't explain it, a tender bliss running through me. It stopped time and made everything cease in existence.

"I guess I've always loved you ever since, Ai…"

Still smiling, his eyes abruptly grew weak of fatigue and he started to fall on me, his whole body leaning on me. Unable to carry his weight, we both fall. He's asleep.

"Welcome home, Kosuke."

The delicate emotions I can't explain. In a day of spring, he came back. A new life rains with a sweet sound of love.


End file.
